


in my veins

by rectifyinflux



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Buddy's in this!, F/M, Gen, Tangled the skyeward version, i dont even know what i was thinking when i scribbled the outline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rectifyinflux/pseuds/rectifyinflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tangled AU. Grant Ward is the modern day Rapunzel with magical healing blood, stuck in his little campsite with Buddy. (Yes, you read that right.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	in my veins

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the lovely klutzy_girl for enabling this particular endeavour

This is the story of how I, Skye no last name, single-handedly saved the world.

I lied. That never happened.

But a girl could dream.

Ok, fine. This isn't even my story.

Take two.

This is the story of Grant Ward and how we fell in love, kind of. It's more of a background thing. Moving on.

It all started years ago, about 20 years give or take, in a house somewhere in Massachusetts with a scared little boy who ate his older brother’s birthday cake and then got beat up for it. A piece of cake and all that, crazy right?

Long story short, Grant Ward’s family sucks. Like they sucked before but after the incident that I will tell you about in a bit, they got worse.

Ok, back to the story.

Maynard, that’s the older brother, accidentally on purpose pushed Ward into a glass cabinet and well, you know what happens when glass shards tear at your skin. He starts bleeding. And this is where it gets crazy.

The blood – there’s a lot of it, imagine all of it trickling down your arm like rivers of red, just flowing – too graphic? Sorry. Where was I? Oh right, the blood. Well, one moment it’s just doing its thing and the next, it’s gone. Yeah, his blood evaporates. Like just disappears into thin air.

And then his skin just closes itself. Think that scene in Percy Jackson when the water coats his arm and everything’s alright. No angry red line. No puckered skin. Not even a scar. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. It was as if Ward wasn’t even hurt in the first place.

You can imagine what happens next. Put it this way, Ward was the goose and his blood, the golden egg. It was an opportunity they couldn’t miss and they were open for business. Just a drop could heal you of anything, it was the miracle those people barely clinging onto life (or for those terrified of dying and want to avoid a run in with Death) desperately sought after.

The fountain of youth. Eternal life.

It’s like unicorn blood only minus the half-cursed life part of the deal.

With the great gift that could heal mankind of any and all ailments, comes a shit ton of money.

Every day, Ward “donated” his blood. Read: they drained him within an inch of his life.

If he fought, they used his younger brother and sister as leverage. (I told you they suck.) So he stopped fighting. But one day, something happened and Ward snapped.

The next thing he knows, he’s hiding in the woods in the rain with only the clothes on his back. But someone by the name of John Garrett (remember him, seriously, do not forget this guy) finds him and offers him help.

Ward says yes.

In the fifteen years, where Garrett raises Ward like his own son, protects him from the evil that is the outside world and all those selfish bastards who want to take advantage of his magical blood, Ward stays on his campsite. For his safety. Psssh. What a load of bull, right?

Where do I come in? I’m getting there.


End file.
